The present invention relates to the art of turbine engines and, more particularly, to a seal for turbine engine static members.
In a typical can-annular gas turbine engine, a plurality of combustors is arranged in an annular array about the engine. The combustors receive a supply of pressurized air from a compressor portion of the engine and a supply of fuel. The pressurized air and fuel are mixed to form a combustible air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is then ignited and combusted to form hot gases that are directed into a turbine portion of the engine. Thermal energy from the hot gases is converted to mechanical, rotational energy in the turbine engine.
The hot gases are passed from the combustor into the turbine through a transition duct or piece. In a typical gas turbine, an air duct that delivers cooling air from the compressor surrounds the transition piece. The combustion process results in a pressure differential between the hot gases passing into the turbine and the cooling air supplied by the compressor. Unless joints between the transition piece and the turbine are properly sealed, compressor air may pass into the turbine resulting in performance and efficiently losses for the engine. The seal must be able to withstand the high temperatures of the engine while at the same time remaining flexible so as to accommodate deflections and/or travel of the transition piece due to thermal expansion. As conventional seals do not “move” with the engine, gaps form that allow air from the compressor air to pass into a hot gas path portion of the turbine.